


These Simple Things

by xVerdelet



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Established Relationship, Everyone deserves to be happy and by god I will write that, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xVerdelet/pseuds/xVerdelet
Summary: Eizen had tied his hair back though, a stubby little ponytail held in place by a silky green ribbon. It wasn't a neat tail - he hadn't combed it back so much as pulled it back without care and tied it in place. There were still stray hairs at the base, baby hairs too short to be held up. It left Eizen's neck bare, soft and inviting as the malak bent over a map with Laphicet and Benwick. Magilou was watching, giving the occasional helpful bit of advice between frequent bits of not-helpful advice and Rokurou had meant to listen in. Really, he had. But Eizen should know better than to tempt a daemon.A story in which Rokurou and Eizen aren't a Thing, but they also aren'tnota Thing. Labels are better suited for things like spice bottles and textbooks anyway because when have they (and the rest of their ridiculous party) ever fit neatly under any kind of label anyway?





	These Simple Things

Daemons weren't typically known for self-control. Rokurou certainly wasn't - he had a code, but they catered to the things he did and didn't want to do, rather than oppose it. He wanted to repay his debts (to Velvet and Laphicet), so he did. He wanted to kill Shigure, so he would (one day. Not yet, but one day. Even if it killed him, he would take Shigure by the hand and drag that man down to Hell's door himself). He wanted, so he did. It was as simple as that.   
  
(Velvet likely disagreed with his way of things, but she didn't understand. Difficult things didn't have to be made difficult. Just because they was hard to do didn't mean they weren't still  _simple_. That was okay though, he didn't need her to understand.)  
  
The sky was so blue it hurt to look at. Out here, the weather changed faster than it did on land, and it had decided 'blazing hot' was an appropriate temperature for seafarers. Most of the Van Eltia's crew had taken to scurrying across deck in little more than their pants, clinging to the shade where possible. Even below decks, the air was too humid and warm to bring any relief from the sun, though the crew had thrown all the windows open to welcome even the softest gust of air. Eizen himself had given up on his usual attire; gone was the coat and vest, leaving the man in a plain tunic. That was for the best. Rokurou didn't think remaining not-handsy would be possible if Eizen took to walking around shirtless like Benwick had.   
  
Eizen had tied his hair back though, a stubby little ponytail held in place by a silky green ribbon. It wasn't a neat tail - he hadn't combed it back so much as pulled it back without care and tied it in place. There were still stray hairs at the base, baby hairs too short to be held up. It left Eizen's neck bare, soft and inviting as the malak bent over a map with Laphicet and Benwick. Magilou was watching, giving the occasional helpful bit of advice between frequent bits of not-helpful advice and Rokurou had meant to listen in. Really, he had. But Eizen should know better than to tempt a daemon.   
  
Without thinking, Rokurou leaned over, fingertips just barely resting against Eizen's back for balance, and kissed him. Right on the nape of his neck, where it was damp and lightly sticky with sweat. The little baby hairs tickled his lips, but he didn't linger because Eizen had gone very,  _very_  still beneath his hand.   
  
Laphicet had his hands over his mouth, cheeks pink as sakura petals. Benwick looked gobsmacked, like someone had proven sylphjays  _weren't_  birds or something. Magilou looked about ready to burst into song - she was grinning that hard. And Eizen... Rokurou couldn't see much, but the pirate's ears were redder than they had been a second ago.   
  
Huh.   
  
"Sorry," Rokurou said, rocking back onto his heels, lifting the hand that had been resting on Eizen moments before. "Couldn't help myself."  
  
"My oh  _my_ ~" Magilou sing-sang, "I see that our sword-toting daemon has fallen for the charms of a pirate-"   
  
"Wait, why didn't  _he_  fall for  _my_  charms?" Rokurou interrupted, because  _rude_.   
  
Magilou flicked her fingers, considering and dismissing the notion in the same gesture. "Semantics, but you also look at him the same way you look at swords, so." She shrugged, as if to say ' _What charm is there to fall for?_ '   
  
Rokurou wasn't sure if he should be affronted. He didn't make eyes at swords! .... Right?   
  
"I didn't know you and Eizen were that close," Laphicet mumbled, still looking a little pink.   
  
"We're not," Rokurou said quickly, and realized he hadn't been the only one who'd said that. Eizen had jerked upright, one hand slapped over the back of his neck where Rokurou had kissed him. To wipe the feeling away or hold it closer? Laphicet flinched at the synchronised response, looking more confused than ever.   
  
"You're... not?" The poor kid looked ready to fall over thinking so hard.   
  
"You see, young child," Magilou started, hand to her chest, the other raised like the lead actress in a play. "When a daemon and a malak more-than-like each other-"   
  
"Whoa  _what_?!" Rokurou yelped as Eizen pushed away from the table.   
  
"We're done here," the first mate announced over everyone. "Benwick, let the men know where we're headed next. Laphicet, I'll show you how to add to the map later. Magilou." His eyes were the kind of cold that dropped the temperature in the cabin like a sudden snowstorm. Like the hush of silence after a cave-in, when you were waiting for the ceiling to crumble over your head.   
  
Magilou giggled, waving her fingers at him. "Yes yes, first mate."   
  
Eizen didn't look at Rokurou, just turned and left. Rokurou hummed, considering. It was probably a good sign that Eizen hadn't outright slugged him in front of everyone. Though that could be out of deference to Laphicet, actually. Guy had a soft spot for the kid. Everyone did (he couldn't blame them). Though it did mean Rokurou was possibly still due a hard slug. Oops.   
  
"Hm, I'll just," he decided, not bothering to finish before he followed after his pirate.   
  
"Have fun~" Magilou chimed.  
  
"What was  _that_??" Benwick finally said, jaw approximately at ground level.  
  
Rokurou ignored both of them.  
  


* * *

  
Eizen was on the balcony at the back of the ship, where Rokurou spent some nights with Dyle drinking. He was leaning against the railing, head tipped forwards to catch the faint breeze.   
  
Briefly, Rokurou missed that. It wasn't that he didn't feel temperature but... he didn't remember anymore, what it felt like to have the sun heating his skin, the relief that came with a cool breeze...   
  
Eizen turned his head slightly but didn't look. The sun caught in his hair, gold and gleaming. He was so fucking beautiful Rokurou almost kissed him again. Almost. It was a very close thing.   
  
"Sorry," Rokurou said instead, tactfully standing outside of punching range. Not that Eizen couldn't close the distance between them in a heartbeat and punch Rokurou overboard, but it was the thought that counted, right?   
"I couldn't resist."   
  
"Resist what?" Eizen looked then, frowning like Rokurou was safe from getting tossed for now, but the card was still very much on the table.   
  
Rokurou rocked back, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.   
"Dunno, I just really wanted to. It's the-" He gestured with that same hand to Eizen, then tugged his own hair back in a vague imitation of Eizen's ponytail. Eizen touched said ponytail briefly, as if its existence was a surprise. Rokurou shrugged.   
"It looks really good on you and I saw it and..."   
He made a gesture, a half shrug. Saw it, kissed him, sorry not sorry.   
  
Eizen went pink. Just a little, just the faintest touch of colour rising in his cheeks.   
"Don't do that again," he grumbled, tugging at his ponytail. Maybe a little self-conscious now.  
  
It was probably safe (not that Rokurou was very good at sticking to things that were  _safe_ ), so he shuffled closer, turning so his back rested against the railing next to Eizen. He watched the other, studied the blue that reflected the deep sapphire of the ocean they were surrounded by. Somewhere on deck, someone shouted, a call that was answered by more voices. Elsewhere, gulls cried out, surrounded on all sides by endless blue. Some hair had escaped the ponytail, Rokurou noticed, and it had gone a little lopsided. Clearly Eizen wasn't used to tying his hair back.   
  
"What?" Eizen grunted, finally acknowledging Rokurou's shameless staring.   
  
Rokurou nodded to the ponytail. "Mind if I fix it for you? It's coming loose."   
  
A moment passed, Eizen weighing him carefully before nodding. Rokurou stepped closer, leaving the railing to stand behind Eizen instead. He tugged the ribbon loose, tucking his lips over his teeth so he could hold the ribbon there while he worked. Eizen's hair was definitely too short; no wonder the ponytail had come undone so easily.   
  
With his fingers, Rokurou combed out the tangles in Eizen's hair. There weren't many, but it made a difference when he pulled Eizen's hair back, settling the ponytail lower to catch some of the shorter hairs too. He had a band around his wrist for his own hair (sometimes it was just nicer to keep it out of the way when practising kata) so he used that to tie it up. Then he took the ribbon from his mouth and wound it around the band a few times before tying it into a bow. It was ridiculously soft, a pale green that reminded him of early spring.  
  
Eizen was silent the whole time, but he gave a soft huff when Rokurou tapped his shoulder to say it was done. He touched the ponytail lightly, then nodded his thanks. Rokurou allowed one more lingering touch to the back of his neck.   
  
"It really does look good on you," he murmured. This time, their shoulders brushed as he leaned back on the railing. Eizen snorted, but then dropped one hand to rest it on the other side of Rokurou's waist.   
  
"Are you justifying yourself, daemon?" Eizen asked, voice caught somewhere between a threat and a promise.  
  
"I'm a daemon," Rokurou echoed back, pitching his voice until it was barely audible over the waves. "I don't need to justify doing what I want."   
  
"And what do you want?" They were still in public, technically, but they were alone too with no one but the sky to bear witness. Eizen leaned closer, as if Rokurou's answer was that important to hear. He could feel Eizen's chest against his shoulder, the slow rise and fall with each breath.  
  
Rokurou pretended to consider. "Depends on what you want, pirate. Even daemons can be accommodating, you know."   
  
The pirate smiled then. His gaze dropped briefly before snapping up again to meet Rokurou's. "Pirates aren't. We're used to just taking."   
  
Rokurou laughed, but it ended up as more of a sigh as he leaned upwards, putting their mouths that much closer together. Maybe he couldn't feel the sun beating down on them. Maybe he no longer felt the relief brought by a cool wind. But he felt this, Eizen's hand on his hip squeezing as the distance between them shrank, the weight of the other pressed against his chest and shoulder where they overlapped. He felt their noses brush slightly as Eizen shifted. He could smell Eizen, the salt of the sea and the faint musk of conservative showers to preserve water on board. He felt the ache of wanting in his throat like a growl, the giddiness of what he wanted being so close. He felt so much, and he wanted more. He wanted all of it.  
  
"Then  _take_  it," he dared.   
  
Eizen did. Eizen kissed him then, like he was drowning and Rokurou had the last gasp of air. Eizen kissed him like Rokurou was one of those weird paintings he loved so much and Eizen planned to make it so no one else would ever have him.   
  
Eizen kissed, and Rokurou kissed back like his life depended on it, gripping Eizen by the back of the neck and dragging them closer. Harder, demanding more, because he could spend the rest of his life kissing this gorgeous man and it wouldn't be enough. Not even close. Their teeth clicked uncomfortably in their haste, the railing a painfully hard line against Rokurou's back, but Eizen was trying to leave bruises the size of his fingertips on Rokurou's hip and the other forearm was crossed over his back and Rokurou wouldn't have moved if Innominat showed up and demanded he did.   
  
Unless Eizen came too, anyway.   
  
Maybe Magilou was right. Maybe they more-than-liked each other. Or maybe this was just a thing they had until they parted ways, somehow or other. Maybe this was just until their paths diverged, be it by the end of Stormhowl or the Reaper's Curse. Rokurou didn't know if he could even love anymore, after giving up everything that had made him human. He just knew that he wanted this, wanted Eizen because Eizen made his blood sing, because Eizen felt  _good_ , because Eizen wanted him too. It was that simple.  
  
He groaned, and Eizen's tongue slipped in without further ado. It was wet and soft and Rokurou sucked lightly to feel Eizen shudder around him, a low sound vibrating at the back of the other's throat. It was a sound he could get addicted to. Like humans with vermillion ore, it was only enough to sate him until it was gone, and left him looking for the next fix.  
  
Rokurou blinked his eyes open. Eizen's were closed, the sweet romantic, but there were things Rokurou wanted, so he tipped his head to the side, gripping the railing as Eizen took the hint and began kissing his jaw instead, working down to his neck to bite the twisting black that stained Rokurou's skin. It made him shudder, his breath coming out in a short " _ah_ ", and Eizen bit harder.  
  
He clung to Eizen, hand sliding into Eizen's hair. He was ruining the ponytail but he didn't care - he'd tie Eizen's hair as many times as he needed to, as many times as Eizen wanted him to. He blinked again, and realized they weren't alone anymore. Benwick was staring. The poor guy was standing in the doorway that lead to the balcony they were in, clearly on the verge of calling out when he'd realized what he'd walked into. His eyes were so wide they looked ready to pop out of his head.   
  
Rokurou grinned. There was a rolled up parchment in Benwick's hand, no doubt something for Eizen to look at. But not now. Rokurou wasn't about to stop for anyone. He arched his back, pressing himself against Eizen's chest as best he could and sighed again as Eizen crowded him properly against the railing, hand sliding from hip to between Rokurou's shoulder blades. Eizen groaned against his skin and Benwick went red as a beet.   
  
Rokurou hummed. His mouth was hidden by Eizen's shoulder, but the gesture was clear enough when he raised his pointer finger in a shushing motion. Benwick downright bolted, so fast Rokurou couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped.   
  
"What?" grumbled Eizen, disgruntled at being interrupted. He lifted his head, eyes locking onto Rokurou's mouth. Rokurou bit his own lip, watched Eizen's pupils dilate as he released it slowly.   
  
"You started it, this time," Rokurou warned him, and then kissed the question waiting to be heard right off Eizen's lips.


End file.
